The Path Is Winding
by Luna Shields1
Summary: Everything is normal at the Camden home until a strange girl with an even stranger past wanders into their lives. Next thing they know their knee deep in a situation that will test their charachter and their compasion.
1. Seeking Answers

Authors Note: *Stares at list of written work* I think I really need to pick a genre… oh well. It's late, I'm an insomniac, and I've got, what I hope is, a good idea. ^_^ 

****

The Path Is Winding

Chapter One:

__

Seeking Answers

Eric Camden made his way slowly through the church, taking a small break from the stacks of paperwork that weighted down his desk. It was hard to get through the day without a small break considering the many stresses which imposed themselves upon his life. Sometimes it was nice just to walk around and admire the tranquility of the church. He made his was up the isle in a non hurried manner nodding politely to the latest mystery God had decided to throw his way. 

For almost a month now, ever since school let out, he'd noticed a girl coming to the church. She would sit politely in the front row reading one book or another, sometimes having more than one. As far as he could tell she'd get there at seven and stay until five. This was decidedly very odd behavior, considering that she looked no older than Simon. Wouldn't a girl that age of other things to do over the summer? Friends? A Job? A boyfriend? She looked average enough outwardly. Her long brown hair, usually tied up in a ponytail must have come down past her waist when completely down. She had a nice eyes, when she bothered to look up. Blue/green hazel almond shaped ones, that reminded him a lot of Mary's eyes. She wore average middle class kid clothing and had a decent, complimenting pair of glasses, which he noticed, she would most often misplace because they weren't needed while she was reading. 

That was how they'd first met. She'd been so quite in the morning, that he hadn't seen her, but as he left on that first day of summer he could hear some scuffling in the front pews, and went to investigate. He'd been able to locate her glasses and thought nothing of the meeting until he noticed her there again and again. He really wanted to know why she was there all the time, but this summer had been so busy he hadn't been able or brave enough to inquire. He had seen her come and go so he knew she was not living there, but something still bugged him. It was very frustrating because as I mentioned before, nothing really seemed amiss… Except that he never saw her on Sundays…

Today, however, he finally had something that could start a conversation more in-depth than simply the weather, and perhaps he could get his answers at last. "Hello there," he said politely sitting down next to her on the pew.

The girl nodded and took a moment or two to finish the sentence she'd been reading before closing the book, putting on her glasses and turning to face him. "Hello reverend," she said with a polite smile, "What's up?"

"I found this on my desk today," he said holding up a misshapen coiffeur that had been molded to be imperfect with many crevices and dips as though someone had tried to squeezed the life out of it, and printed on one side was: This is what my mid-life-crisis had done to me! 

The girl smiled politely. "I hope your not offended, but I couldn't help but notice you seem so stressed all the time by forces outside your control. I thought it would be a nice thank you gift for you letting me stay here so long and not complaining, or throwing me out."

Eric smiled politely, "Thank you, it dose kind of fit, doesn't it?" he paused a moment, "But that's not the real reason I came to talk to you today." 

The girl turned her head to one side slightly to show that he had her full attention, "Oh?"

"Yes. I … couldn't help noticing that you… seem to be here… all the time… I was just wondering if you had anything you'd like to talk about?" An odd expression crossed the girls young face. He couldn't quite place it. There were a few more moments of silence before the girl answered, "I'm afraid not. I know it looks a little suspicious, but my situation's as complicated as yours can sometimes be." Ok, at least she was honest. He wasn't surprised she'd picked up on the complications of his life, there was hardly a person in the congregation who didn't pick up on it. Still, he couldn't help sighing, a little disappointed.

"Very well then. Enjoy your book." The girl nodded and wasted no time in returning to reading. As he walked away and continued his work Eric couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that perhaps he could help her with… but if she was in no danger and she wouldn't talk then it wasn't his place to intrude. Still he couldn't help but pray for some way to reach out to her…

Luckily, at just that moment, Simon Camden made his way through the church doors to drop off some paperwork his father had forgotten when he heard a loud thud and a small cry from the front of the church. He looked up surprised to see a girl, about his age sprawled into the isle with a book over her head. He could make out a muffled, "ow…" as she shifted to right herself. 

Trotting down the isle, he reached her just as she'd pulled herself into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" he asked, offering a hand to help her up.

The girl happily accepted. "I think I'll live," She said with a small smirk. 

"Are you here for my dad?" he asked thinking she was another one of his dad's cases that didn't know the church very well. 

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I was just here to read."

"To read?" Simon repeated with utter confusion. If she wanted to read why not go the library or the park? Why the church?

As if reading the look of his face she spoke up, "I know that must seem very odd, but It's hard to get the same type of quiet anywhere else. It makes It easier to think."

Simon shrugged. He'd heard stranger things in his day. "So are you new in town?" He asked, forgetting his father's paperwork.

She shook her head. "I've been here since I was six," she replied. "I just live in one f the older houses at the edge of town. It's the old back and white one near the park. Probably would've been a historical landmark if we hadn't added another room and a deck.

Simon nodded, he though he knew which house she meant. 

"My family's down in Florida right now for an important event, and that leaves me home alone." she shrugged a little. "I guess It just seems more peaceful here than at home."

Simon nodded again. It was a bit strange, but he could understand. "Must be nice to have the house all to yourself. That's never happened at my house."

"I can imagine with all your siblings," she replied with another smile. "My dad was one of ten, and my mom was one of five, so I have a big family too, just more extended."

"Wow, it must be a zoo at holidays," Simon said allowed. 

The girl just laughed. "You better believe it! Just trying to get near the food table is taking your life in your hands." 

They were both laughing when Eric came into the room. "Oh Simon, what are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh Yeah! Mom wanted me to give you this!" he said holding out a folder as his father approached.

"It's glad to see you got straight to it," his father said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, but she fell down," he said indicating to the girl, "and after I helped her up we got to talking."

"It's no big deal," his father said, "I had more than enough things to keep me busy. Besides, it's time to go home anyway. Dinner will be ready soon."

Simon nodded, then turned back to the girl. "By the way…." he paused, waiting for her name.

"Rose," she replied, "Rose Shields."

"Rose," Simon nodded, "Since you're on your own this week, would you like to come to our house for dinner? You already know we've got a big family, so there's always room for more."

Rose smiled and hesitantly said, "As long as I wouldn't be imposing."

"Not at all," said Eric, glad to have a way to talk to her. "I'll give both of you a ride if you want. Both teenagers nodded and proceeded to pile into the backseat. As they pulled away from the church Simon asked, "So what're you reading?"

Rose pulled out her second, smaller book, trying not to be obvious that she was ignoring the first, "Well, this is fantasy adventure book my friend recommended to me. I'm kind of a book worm."

Simon nodded, "And the other one?"

"Oh… just research," she said waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"We're here!" Eric chimed as they pulled into the driveway. 

"Thanks for the ride dad!" Simone called, getting out.

"Thank you Mr. Camden," rose said following Simon. They walked to the door in an unsuspecting peace. Just as they reached the door however, it flew open reviling Mrs. Camden in a terrible frenzy, clutching the phone. "Eric!" she cried running out to him.

"What is it-" he hardly had the chance to finish his sentence before she'd thrown herself into his arms, crying.

"The Kernel (Forgive me if that's the wrong spelling) just called! Something's wrong with Mary!"

"What?!" he said in shock. "What is it!"

"They're not sure yet! She… she just collapsed, and the doctor doesn't seem to egger to talk!" 

Eric bit his lip, making a hard decision. "We have to go see her, find out what's going on."

"I know but," his wife continued, "can we just leave Simon alone with Ruthy and the twins?"

"I could help baby-sit," said Rose stepping forward. "I've had a lot of experience with my little brother and a few other jobs I've had over the years."

"Who is this?" asked Mrs. Camden a little suspicious.

"A friend from the church," Simon piped in. I'm sure you can trust her," he said not to eager about the idea of handling the twins and Ruthy alone…

Considering the extreme circumstances, it was a wonder how fast things worked out. After a few brief, but important discussions everything was settled. The two parent Camden would leave for the night, not staying longer than possible, and Rose and Simon would mind the younger ones. In the matter of an hour Eric and his wife were packed, and Rose had made a round trip to her house, coming back with an over night bag.

"Be good kids, we'll be back!" Eric called on his way out the door.

"Thank you so much for your help Rose," added Mrs. Camden.

"Anytime!" Rose called after them, closing the door.

"Well…. This is an odd turn of events." Simon said sitting down on the couch, running his hands through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked approaching him.

"I'm worried about my sister, and just the thought of the twins and Ruthy even with your help gives me a headache."

Roses expression softened and she patted him gently on the shoulder, "I'm sure your sister will be fine. Just stay right here."

In too much emotional turmoil and migraine like pain to argue Simon sat on the couch patiently until she returned a few minutes later. He looked up, feeling a shift in the couch as she sat down next to him.

"Here," she said offering him a mug of tea. "This should help with your headache."

"uh… thank you." Simon accepted the tea gratefully. He wasn't tea's biggest fan, but he had to admit that this tea was good.

Rose smiled. "I'll take care of dinner,"

"No, we'll just order out. Really that's okay." Rose nodded and reached for the phone. 

"Do you mind Japanese?" Simon shook his head. As long as it was food, he really wouldn't mind anything right now. 

"Alright," Rose said in a soft tone, conscientious of his headache. "I'll go check on the kids, and ask them what they want." He nodded, sinking further into the couch cushions. Thank god someone was here to help.

****

~~~

It had to about three AM in the morning and Simon still was not asleep. Worry about his sister partially, and partially he was thinking over that evenings events. Rose had been a big help in keeping the kids controlled during their dinner. They'd been so hyperactive that the two of them didn't get a chance to eat until after they were in bed. Rose and he hand talked for a long while after that. She'd laughed at his pathetic excuse at use of chopsticks, while she maneuvered them like a pro.

He'd found out a lot about her. She had one brother, three dogs to care for, was a junior in high school, like himself, and was skilled in many interesting areas. She knew many things about herbs healing powers, weaponry, eastern cultures, and western cultures. She reminded him almost of a renaissance person. It had been really fascinating. He supposed if anything was bugging him it was a feeling his got from her, like she was hiding something. He rolled over and shook his head. His dad had been rubbing off on him too much. 

Frustrated that sleep would not come, he decided a glass of warm milk might help. He shrugged off his sheets and made his way downstairs. He was trying to maneuver around the dark kitchen for a light switch when he tripped over Happy and careened towards the floor. He braced himself for the impact and was surprised to find two strong hands holding him up instead. "Careful," Roses voice made it's way to his ears in the dark, "You shouldn't be wandering around in the dark.

Simon grinned as he righted himself. "I should be saying the same to you. Couldn't sleep either?"

As his eyesight adjusted he was able to see Rose shake her head, "No I couldn't, and I didn't want to wake anyone with the kitchen light."

"Isn't there a tea you could use to help you sleep," he said with a bit of humor in his voice. It was funny how much she knew.

"Yes, but it doesn't work for me. I've had horrible insomnia for a long time now. I'm just used to it." She shrugged.

Simons voice suddenly became laced with concern, "Shouldn't you see a doctor about that or something?"

Rose shrugged again and opened her mouth to answer when a parade of sirens and flashing lights caught their attention. "What's going on?" she asked, approaching the window.

"I'm not sure," Simon replied coming up behind her. They stared in silence for a few moments before Simon spoke up again. "Maybe I should turn on the news…" Rose turned around to see the TV as she head him switch it on. Their timing was impeccable…

_"And we have just received news of a violent burglary in Glen Oak. It appears the old Farm house near the edge of town was broken into and ransacked. Police responded to the calls of suspicious neighbors who knew the family to be away for the summer. Nothing, as of yet, has been reported stolen, but police have found no trace of the 16 year old girl who was supposedly, watching the house for her family. Witnesses say…"_

The voice of the news caster faded away as Roses eyes grew big with fear. With a small cry she collapsed to her knees clutching at a black shoestring like chain that disappeared beneath her shirt. A necklace possibly?

"Rose?!" Simon said turning to her, concerned. 

"H-He's back!" was all she could manage. "Oh great maker we're all in danger!"

Authors Note: Well there's my first chapter. ^_^ First attempts at a 7th heaven fic. What do you think?


	2. Complicated

Authors Note: Okay I know the last chapter was a little unrealistic, (Rose having no previous interaction with the Camdens before other than reading in the church) I'm gonna try to explain a few things in this chapter. Oh, and I don't know how soon I can get around to rewording the text in the first chapter, but for convenience sake lets just say Rose is someone who was active in a lot of church run charity things and the family was familiar with her. Just never had her over, type of thing. K? That better?

Chapter Two:

__

Complicated

"Rose?" Simon started towards her, but she was too fast for him. 

Shaking her head as she made her way out of the room, "I shouldn't have come here… Bakemo.." Simon didn't catch the last word. It was obviously another language. Not too surprising. When Lucy got really into a language she'd say a word or two non of them could understand without realizing it. (I don't know what language she takes! Sorry!)

Trying not to make a sound Rose crept into the room she'd been assigned to share with Lucy, since Mary wasn't home their was an extra bed. She and Lucy had had a few conversations at school once or twice, so she wasn't completely unfamiliar with the girl, who had inconveniently been rendered sick that day. 

In one fluid motion Rose grabbed her overnight bag and made her way for the door. She'd almost made it when Simon cornered her on the stairs. "If your house was just robbed I don't think it's a very good idea for you to be running off their so quickly." He started. 

"You don't understand!" she whispered a little desperately. "He's psychotic! Everyone he finds me associated with.." she stopped herself, shaking her head. "I never should've let my curiosity get the better of me…" She tried to push past Simon, but he wouldn't let her, it was all too confusing.

"What are you talking about?! Who is this he?!" he yelled a little louder than he meant to.

Lucy, who really didn't want to move, but was disturbed by a bunch of noise outside her door finally rose up and poked her head out. "What's going on?" She asked, coughing into a handkerchief.

"You don't want to know!" Rose said to both Simon and Lucy, making a break for the door.

Simon latched her disappeared down the street while his sister's voice echoed in his ear. "Simon… what's going on?"

He closed the door and shook his head, " whish I know… The only thing I'm sure of is this could get very complicated, very fast." Lucy nodded remembering the many other fixes and what not their family had somehow found themselves in over the years. Why should this time be any different?

****

~~~

Simon wandered down the street with no particular destination, he just needed to think. Events had gone ridiculously fast over the last few days. His parents had returned only a day after their departure, with good news. Nothing was terminally wrong with Mary. Instead she had fallen victim to one, while not so harmless, still no so uncommon illness. She would need to have her appendix removed as soon as possible. They had all held a little 'family conference' and decided it would be better for everyone if Mary came home to recuperate from the sugary, both to easy her parents worries and to keep the burden of caring for her after the surgery from her grandparents.

That had happened rather quickly, but at least it made logical sense. If everything went as planned Mary would be home in a few more days, as soon as she was well enough to fly. Before Simon's thoughts could turn towards the other thing that was bothering him, he stumbled into someone who he hadn't seen walking down the sidewalk. They both stumbled, but neither fell. Simon looked up and… speak of the devil.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Rose said with a small smile, "One of us will end up with a concussion." A ghost of a smile tugged at Simons lips. They did seem to , quite literally, 'bump' into each other. He simply looked back at her, with a lack of anything t say. She glanced down for a second before shifting to look him in the eyes again. "Actually I'm glad I ran into you," she said calmly, "I was just coming over to… apologize for being so…" she seemed to search for the right word, "melodramatic, the other day… It was uncalled for."

Simon smirked a little, "It's not a big deal. With my siblings and my dad's job I've seen a lot worse melodrama." She nodded politely and there was a slight silence before he asked, "Is everything alright at your house?"

Rose nodded, "Nothing a little cleaning couldn't cure. Whoever it was didn't find what they were looking for, and wasn't the person I mistook them for." 

Simon nodded and they started off again, in the same direction, but again with no particular destination. "Who did you think they were?" he asked curiously. 

"It's not important… I was jumping to conclusions." Simon nodded again, accepting her answer for what it was. A polite was of telling him to drop the subject. They continued on in silence for a few more moments.

"How's Mary by the way? She's not to badly hurt is she?"

Simon shook his head, "No, simple appendicitis, well.. If you can call appendicitis simple… She'll be coming home to recover in a few days."

"Oh?" said Rose perking up with sudden interest. "Do you think she'd mind a visitor? I mean, I know I'm not exactly her friend, I've only seen her a couple of times at church events… but I would like to wish her a speedy recovery."

Simon thought about it a moment. Even though Mary seemed to have improved some, he wasn't sure if she was all to fond of the family even still. There might be some lingering bitterness even if she did accept and understand that her family had done the right thing. Generally, however, Mary was a nice girl, who appreciated concern and good character. "I don't see anything wrong with that," he said at last. Rose smiled happily, but he continued before she could say anything. "I'll call you after she's settled in."

"Alright," said Rose pausing in her tracks. He stopped as well and turned to face her. "Well this is were I turn off," she said indicating the street that would lead her to the edges of Glean Oak. "You shouldn't have any trouble finding my number. Shields isn't a common last name around here." Waiting for him only to nod with mild surprise she took off down the road towards home.

As Simon turned to make the journey home, he thought over the odd chance meeting. Whenever he'd agreed to call a girl before there'd always been a fumble for paper and writing utensils and an exchange of numbers. It was nothing so big, just an odd thing to wonder over on the way home. As he made his way home he acknowledged that he still had a feeling that another complicated situation would develop somehow, it always did. He looked up to the sky with a sigh, whatever it was, he felt confident that God wouldn't give the Camdens anymore than they could handle.

Authors Note: Well there you have it, the second chapter. All and all I think things are progressing fairly well. ^_^ Thanks to those who reviewed. ^_^ I really appreciate the honesty.


End file.
